


Brooklyn Darcy

by SonglordsBug



Series: Brooklyn Darcy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy grew up with Steve and Bucky, Darcyland (Marvel), Headcanon, Multi, Steve needs to be careful who he bleeds on, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Everyone knows that Steve Rogers and James Barnes grew up together in Brooklyn. What they don't know (thanks to Peggy Carter's and Howard Stark's careful redaction) is that they also grew up with Isobel Delaney. Belle finds ways to stay with her boys and then Steve gets blood in the wrong places. Fast forward 70 years and she's going by Darcy Lewis.





	Brooklyn Darcy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(we're in this war now) we're all in it all the way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153855) by [Kells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kells/pseuds/Kells). 
  * Inspired by [Mono (The Super-Soldier Serum Strand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457692) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



> Crossposting from stumblr. Thank Kells for the irish immigrants parts.

When Steve and Bucky were youngsters running around Brooklyn, everyone knows they became fast friends, most likely because Bucky gave Steve a hand in a fight. What most of the world doesn’t know is that they also ended up befriending a fiery girl a couple of years younger than them named Isobel Delaney. Sometimes they met while playing on the streets with the other children, sometimes they met when they all ended up at the orphanage. She and Steve had a temper in common, but her’s was tempered by a streak of common sense that Bucky found a huge relief. She often waded into fights right alongside Steve, but if the odds were bad she was more likely to go find Bucky in order to even them.

When they all got old enough that they needed to find places of their own, they ended up getting a place for all three of them. It was a little scandalous, a young girl living with two men, but everyone in the neighborhood knew that the three of them were all each other had and mostly ignored them. Sometimes their relationship is completely platonic, sometimes they are all three in love, and sometimes it is some pairing of two. Often it’s Steve/Bucky with a Belle who’s somewhere on the asexual scale and leaves when the snuggles get heated.

They speak Gaelic for the important things (I love you, I need you, etc.), for the various pet names they call each other (Steve and Bucky are sometimes Stiofan and Seamus), and for when Steve and Belle want Bucky to tell a story (one of the Irish myths).

When Bucky goes off to war and Steve gets himself experimented on, Belle is left behind. Since neither of the boys is successful at writing home, Bucky because he’s overseas and the post just isn’t very reliable, and Steve because they aren’t mailing his, she is lonely and not very happy.

One day the Captain America show comes to New York and she decides to go. She spends the whole show once Cap comes out with her arms crossed and her brows raised because the body’s all wrong but she knows that smile and that voice and what-in-hell has Stevie gotten himself into?! She tries to go backstage after the show but isn’t allowed. Since the only people who have access to Steve are part of the show, she tries out for a showgirl part and gets in. She marches past the protective senior showgirls and starts yelling at him before he even gets a chance to look at her. “Steven Grant Rogers! What do you think you’re doing, huh?” He is stunned and a little terrified but relieved that he gets to see her.

She goes overseas with the show and when they find out that most of the 107th, including Bucky, has been captured, she goes and gets Steve a bag of food while he is getting ready to leave and Peggy is helping. She impresses and befriends Peggy during the long wait for Steve and the 107ths return. This leads to Peggy making arrangements for Belle to be kept as a secretary or something when the other showgirls are sent home. She meets Howard and starts keeping an eye on him and making sure he’s properly fed and watered.

At some point she gets hurt and while they manage to stop the bleeding, she’s lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion. When they were younger, Steve had needed blood transfusions a couple of times, which is how they found out that Belle and Steve have compatible blood types, since she was able to donate for him. He now returns the favor.

After Steve and Bucky die, and the war ends, Belle goes to Howard and Peggy and asks that they keep her out of public knowledge. As she puts it “I have to live without my boys, I don’t want to share what little I have left of them with the world.” They both agree and are so successful that not even Cap fanatics like Phil Coulson know about Isobel Delaney.

A few years later Belle realizes that she’s not aging and goes to Howard, who after several tests tells her that the transfusion put enough serum in her to prevent or slow down (he’s not sure) her aging. She spends the next several years wandering around and changing identities in order to keep people from noticing her lack of age.

Then she ends up in the right place at the right time to notice an assassin with a metal arm. But more than that, she recognizes him as Bucky. With Howard’s help she is able to track him down and get him alone, and since she had been erased from the Captain America records, Hydra hadn’t done any special work to make her not matter to their Soldier so she’s able to break through the conditioning. She takes Bucky home with her, and life is good for a while. Then Hydra steals Bucky back. Over the rest of the century, Belle and Hydra play keep away with him. During one of the times that Hydra has him, he kills Howard, who’s last words are “This isn’t on you pal. Keep an eye on my boy for me.”

In modern times, Belle decides to go to college for the third or fourth time and takes on the identity Darcy Lewis. Not long after she starts her internship with Jane, her ‘brother’ James Lewis comes to visit and charms ‘Doc’ as he calls her with his old-fashioned manners. Bucky is living in New York, and while he and Belle talk online and over the phone all the time, they are relieved to be a little separated. They love each other dearly, but living together without Steve around means that they fight more often than they would like.

When aliens invade New York, Darcy is part of the group that thinks that someone new is wearing the Captain America suit since Stevie’s been dead for a very long time. When she and Steve end up face to face, Clint Barton can’t decide if he’s more amused by her face or his.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Darcy Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912875) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug)
  * [Hi James](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926276) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug)




End file.
